Ichigo Kurosaki (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
Summary Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Quincy who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. He is also married to Orihime Inoue and has a son named Kazui Kurosaki. Powers and Stats Tier: ' At least '''High 6-A '| At least '''5-B, likely far higher ''' | '''Low 1-C | High 1-C Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Shinigami, Quincy, Vizard, Trascendental (Higher dimensional spiritual being) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psuedo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness, Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Accelerated Development, Speed Enhancement with Shunpo, Chi Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu to increase his offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (Can fire slicing blasts of Reiatsu with his Zanpakutō's special ability), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Resistance to Power Steal and Possession, Can power-up by accessing his "Hollow" powers (which is symbolized with a mask), Regeneration (Low-Mid, only in his advanced Hollow form; Regenerated a hole in his chest), Can boost his offense or defense by manipulating Reishi flow in his blood vessels (has yet to display any direct control of this), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Yhwach's energy for example), Can use more advanced Hollow techniques, such as Gran Rey Cero Attack Potency: ' At least '''Multi-Continent Level '(Was stated to have reclaimed the power he used to defeat Aizen by Yhwach and physically held back Yhwach who had his Almighty activated. Also knocked back Yhwach with a Getsuga Tensho, albeit barely and desperately. It should be noted that Aizen at this time was superior to Kenpachi Zaraki by a high bargain, who was capable of destroying Gremmy's meteor) | At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher '(Comparable to a casual Yhwach, who lifted the entire Wandenreich) | '''Low Multiverse Level '(Bisected Yhwach on two separate occasions. Also stated in the novel Can't Fear Your Own World to be a candidate for the new Soul King) | '''Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can contend against Venoms who can match Goku blow for blow) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Speed: FTL' (Faster than Shuhei Hisagi, who can dodge light) | At least FTL | At least FTL | Immeasurable (Can keep up with Goku) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class '''| At least '''Planet Class, likely far higher '''| '''Low Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Continent Level, higher '''with Blut Vene | At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Took hits from Yhwach, albeit they were casual), higher with Blut Vene | Low Multiverse Level, higher '''with Blut Vene | '''Low Complex Multiverse Level, higher '''with Blut Vene | '''High Complex Multiverse Level, higher with Blut Vene Stamina: Extremely high and can fight even when wounded seriously, fought against Zangetsu for 3 months in the Dangai where 2000 hours inside is 1 hour outside the world. Range: Extended human melee range with Zanpakuto; shockwaves from sword swings can deal damage at tens to hundreds of metres (in stronger forms); several to tens of kilometres with techniques such as Getsuga Tenshou, Cero variants, Mugetsu. Standard Equipment: Zangetsu, his Zanpakutō (Spiritual sword with its own personality that can regenerate even when it's broken apart), his Substitute Shinigami Badge. Intelligence: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Ichigo is able to adapt to battles such as when Ikkaku could change the form of his weapon, and essentially has a monstrous growth/learning rate (Able to learn a particular ability such as Bankai that takes decades to learn in just two days with a little help). In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Substitute Shinigami. Weaknesses: Ichigo will rush into stuff without thinking first, he can be too merciful on opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after gaining Shinigami powers and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. While it takes most Shinigami at least 10 years to achieve Bankai, he did so in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara which was originally intended for three days). He gains considerable experience in the use of Shunpo while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo greatly increased the time he could maintain his Hollow mask, from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. During his first fight with Ulquiorra, he is instantly incapacitated by one Cero blast, even with his Hollow mask (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, he withstands another Cero from Ulquiorra without undergoing Hollowfication, and can analyze Ulquiorra's movements much better than before, when he had "felt like he was fighting a machine or a statue" and failed to predict and counter his attacks. His latent abilities have been recognized by the Wandenreich as potent enough to make him one of the Special War Powers of Soul Society. Immense Spiritual Power: Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Renji Abarai. Ichigo constantly gives off Reiatsu at the level of a captain. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using Getsuga Tenshō or unleashing and maintaining his Bankai. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. His energy is strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoku, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million Zanpakutō combined, using only his Zanpakutō. His Reiatsu is light-blue in color. After his training at the Soul King Palace, Ichigo was able to overwhelm four Sternritter simultaneously and then calmly fight on par with a Sternritter using Quincy: Vollständig using just his Shikai and eventually overpower his foe. : Novice Reiatsu Control: Ichigo's spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control, as he has no formal training in controlling it, and upon Hollowfication, his Reiatsu fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point greater than that of the fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. Due to this, and him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. He has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks, or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He possesses some skill in channeling his spiritual power, as he was able to destroy the Arbor of the Sōkyoku, a seemingly impossible feat which surprised the Gotei 13, by channeling his spiritual power through his sword into the execution stand. According to Kirio Hikifune, Ichigo has gained control over his fluctuating Reiatsu after his training in the Soul King Palace, and it is now so powerful that it automatically becomes visible when Ichigo is preparing to battle. Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Ichigo has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. After becoming a Shinigami, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques, such as using a spirit ribbon to find Yūichi Shibata (in bird form). Even from a considerable distance, he can detect the condition of a being with spiritual power. During his intense fight against Kenpachi Zaraki, he clearly sensed and recognized Sado's energy signature even as it weakened, despite the considerable distance between them. Shinigami Powers and Abilities Shunpo Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growing mastery of the technique. During his first demonstration of this skill, he knocked out three lieutenants and grabbed his Zanpakutō before any of them hit the ground. After returning from the Soul King Palace, Ichigo has refined his skill in Shunpo, moving several miles in a single leap while simultaneously bypassing the perception of multiple Sternritter. Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon) * Shikai: After his Bankai's sword is broken, Ichigo discovers he does not possess a true Zanpakutō, but instead wields one formed from his inherited fusion of his Shinigami/Hollow powers. Later, Zangetsu is personally reforged by Ōetsu Nimaiya, using an actual Asauchi. In his inner world, Ichigo, coming to terms with his heritage and powers, gains access to his true Zanpakutō, which had been suppressed all this time. His actual Zanpakutō takes the form of two separate, purely black, blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Both blades represent a different facet of Ichigo's powers: the larger blade represents his inner Hollow (the manifestation of his Shinigami/Hollow powers) and the smaller blade represents "the old man" (the manifestation of his Quincy powers).After gaining his new Zanpakutō, Ichigo wraps the hilts of both swords in cloth, and now carries the larger blade on his back and the shorter blade on his right hip. After Yhwach absorbs his Hollow and Quincy powers, Zangetsu reverts to its original appearance from when Ichigo first attained Shikai. Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat, but possesses two known special abilities. * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is noticeably larger and stronger than it was before he lost his powers. A single strike from it cleanly cut off the top portion of Tsukishima's mansion and dispersed an entire rainstorm.After gaining his true Zanpakutō, Ichigo can fire a Getsuga Tenshō by simply pointing his smaller sword at the enemy and making a small slash with it. He can also fire a Getsuga Tenshō with his larger sword; this version is completely black, and is powerful enough to blast a large hole in the Soul King Palace and knock someone as powerful as Yhwach several meters back. ** Getsuga Jūjishō (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer): By firing a Getsuga Tenshō with each blade of his true Shikai, Ichigo can fuse them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. It is powerful enough to disperse Candice Catnipp's Electrocution technique and completely sever her left arm on contact. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): To activate his Bankai, Ichigo places the two blades of his Shikai side by side, causing a surge of energy to engulf him and the swords. Tensa Zangetsu takes the form of a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. After Ichigo had his Hollow and Quincy powers absorbed by Yhwach, the outer white portion broke during his final battle with the Quincy Emperor to reveal the original form of Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu, underneath, due to his Shinigami powers being the only source of power remaining within him at the time. Bankai Special Ability: While the power of the true Tensa Zangetsu is currently unknown, a Soul King-empowered Yhwach considered it dangerous enough to necessitate immediately breaking Ichigo's Bankai following its activation during their battle. * Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Ichigo can fire a massively powerful Getsuga Tenshō. When this technique was used against a Soul King-empowered Yhwach, Ichigo seemingly bifurcated him with the force of the blaskt and would have killed him were it not for The Almighty allowing Yhwach to reverse his own death. Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, Ichigo becomes Getsuga (月牙, Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the Final Getsuga Tenshō because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers. For the duration of the ability, Ichigo's hair becomes waist-length and turns black. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo's body constantly emits smoky black Reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu. Once it is used, the transformation dissipates. He will lose consciousness, accompanied by intense pain, with the loss of his Shinigami powers following. Any remaining Reiatsu stabilizes, and he will awaken sometime later (roughly a month), followed shortly by the loss of his remaining Reiryoku. When Ichigo lost his Reiatsu, a tiny portion of it accumulated in a single location inside of him over time, and he began to regain it slightly after a year and a half. While using this technique, Ichigo's Reiatsu turns completely black. * Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Generating a blade of deep black spiritual energy in his hand, Ichigo swings it at the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Hollow Powers and Abilities Merged Hollow Form: After Ichigo learned the truth about the source of his Shinigami powers and reforged his Zanpakutō, his Hollow and Quincy came into balance with one another; however, should Ichigo's inner Hollow be woken by large amounts of Quincy Reiatsu, this balance will be disrupted, and Ichigo can meld with his inner Hollow, resulting in a powerful transformation. In this form, the left side of Ichigo's face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head. While in this form, the larger blade of Zangetsu turns white. Power Augmentation: As with his Hollow mask, Ichigo's merged Hollow form drastically increases his combat capabilities and overall power. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: Upon exerting his Reiatsu, Ichigo leveled the entirety of Silbern at the top of Wahrwelt, leading Yhwach himself to call his power "magnificent". * Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō: By using the longer sword of Zangetsu as a substitute second horn and with his blood as a catalyst, Ichigo can fire a Gran Rey Cero; moreover, he can combine it with a Getsuga Tenshō to create a massive slashing attack powerful enough to wound a Soul King-empowered Yhwach; though the latter quickly brushed it off, he noted that it was nonetheless a potent technique and proof that he had to begin taking Ichigo seriously. Quincy Powers and Abilities Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood," Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive and offensive capability. Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein," Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): One of two Blut abilities, Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. Ichigo's imprisonment by Quilge Opie transferred some of Quilge's Reiatsu to Ichigo, which awakened the memories within his Reiatsu left by his mother, who was a Quincy. This has given him access to the defensive Blut. He has used it to survive an attack from Yhwach's sword, which only left a small cut. This power can also be used to aid Ichigo against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound. Key: True Shikai | Merged Hollow Form | True Bankai | Jump Force | Jump Ultimate Stars Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1